Quality Time
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Cedric's mother Winifred the Wise comes for a visit at the same time the king, queen, and twins are leaving for a visit to another kingdom. As Sofia wishes to stay behind, Roland leaves the princess in Cedric's care. (A/N: This story is my first multi-chapter story in a VERY long time. Should be no more than 4 chapters. Read info inside for more details. :D)
1. Prisms and Preparations

Quality Time

Summary: Cedric's mother Winifred the Wise comes for a visit at the same time the king, queen, and twins are leaving for a visit to another kingdom. As Sofia wishes to stay behind, Roland leaves the princess in Cedric's care.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or any characters associated with the show.

A/N: I would like to send a huge thank you to all of my readers/reviewers/subscribers and those who have added my stories to their favorite lists. Without you all, I wouldn't continue writing as much as I do. You have really helped me develop as a writer over the last several years (or months, rather, within this realm), and I couldn't do it without you. (PS—MickiStarlight, I really was honored to receive such a kind review in "The Best Gift Ever" from you. I take "humble pride" in my work for the mere fact that I'm able to complete a story and send it out there for people to enjoy. :) Thank you for your encouragement. Other thanks to the following: gypsywitch19, kms77, Niagara14301, Luiz4200, Isiah02, and many others!)

"Ooh, can we try this one?" Sofia asked one evening as she was flipping through Cedric's spell book, curious as to what kind of new things she and her mentor could attempt.

"Hmm?" Cedric glanced over her shoulder and scoffed. "Princess Sofia, that's a weak spell. If you seriously want _my_ help, pick something a little more challenging."

"Yes, so he can completely bumble it again and nearly set the workshop on fire," Wormwood drawled with an eye roll, sighing. "You know, he really never does learn."

Sofia just smiled at the raven and looked back to Cedric. "Okay, what about the prism spell you mentioned last week? I've always wanted to make my own rainbow."

The sorcerer pondered her request before nodding. "Very well. I'll humor you on that one. Besides, if what they say about rainbows is true…" He grinned and chuckled. "…Maybe we can get our own 'pot o' gold,' eh?"

The girl giggled at his slight altered accent. "Maybe… So, can we give it a try?"

"Certainly." He picked up his wand and waved it around slowly. "Twists of light and colors glow; weave into a bright rain—"

"Cedric!" the king's voice boomed as he opened the door, startling the sorcerer.

"B-Bow!" Cedric stuttered as a finish, watching in horror as a large colorful hair bow appeared above the king's head and began raining on the taller man.

Sofia laughed with a shrug. "Well…I guess, technically, that is a 'rain bow.'"

Cedric laughed nervously before bowing apologetically to the other royal. "I am so sorry, Your Majesty. I wasn't expecting you."

"It's all right, Cedric…but could you kindly retract your raining bow and dry me off?"

"Y-Yes, of course." He pointed his wand at the offending object, muttering a quiet spell and watching as it disappeared. He then directed his wand at Roland. "_Siccabis_." A burst of warm air covered the king and dried him instantly.

"Ah, that's better…" Roland straightened his clothes and looked toward the other two. "As I was saying, I've come to collect Sofia. We're heading to Tangu for a meeting, and Amber has been going on and on about carpet rides and all kinds of things." He chuckled. "I understand the two of you trained a wild one last time."

"Well, yeah, but…" Sofia sighed and looked up at Cedric, who was tapping his wand against his hand nervously, worried that it would do something wrong again and that he would get himself into trouble. "Dad, I really wanted to stay here this time. Mr. Cedric was going to teach me the Prism Spell, and I also promised him I would help gather some ingredients for restocking." She smiled cutely. "You don't want me to break a promise, do you?"

The king eyed his stepdaughter with a small smile. "No, I suppose not… But you realize that if you stay here, we're going to be gone for three days and you'll likely miss out on something fun."

"But I always have fun with Mr. Cedric," Sofia argued lightly, smiling. "He's a good teacher."

Cedric glanced at her curiously. "I…I am?"

"Well, Cedric," Roland started, getting his sorcerer's attention, "it looks like Sofia will be staying here. And I guess that means you'll be in charge of her."

"_M-Me_?" He chuckled nervously and waved his hands. "Your Majesty, no disrespect, b-but I…I don't know if I'm capable of watching after Princess Sofia. I—I have a lot of work to do."

"And from the sound of it, she'll be more than happy to help." The king nodded firmly, having made his decision. "Besides, at least it's just Sofia and not the twins, right?"

Cedric groaned inwardly. He had a point… If he'd been stuck with Amber and James rather than the brunette princess, he didn't know _what_ he would do… Probably retire early and move in with his parents. He shuddered at that thought. Then, something occurred to him as he asked, "Couldn't Baileywick watch the dear princess while I'm working?"

"Among the many other obligations he has with keeping the castle running in pristine order? Nonsense." He smiled as he patted Sofia's shoulder. "Besides, she seems to enjoy spending time with you, and I'm sure she'll be no trouble. Isn't that right, Sofia?"

The young girl nodded with a smile. "I promise! I'll be on my best behavior."

Cedric sighed, realizing he really had no choice. Well, he _did_ see the girl practically every day anyway, and she was more help than harm…so… "Yes, Your Majesty…"

Roland nodded. "Great." He knelt down and waited as Sofia ran over to him and gave him a hug. "Now, if you should need anything, Baileywick will assist you; and if nothing else, we're only a flying coach away."

Sofia giggled and stepped back, grasping Cedric's hand playfully. "Don't be silly, Dad. If I need help, I'll ask Mr. Cedric. He's always there for me."

Cedric felt a small swell of pride within, only to have it squashed by a slight feeling of guilt. True, he hadn't been after the girl's amulet recently, but that didn't change the fact that he _had_ at one point—okay, several points—tried to manipulate her into handing over her powerful necklace. Apparently, he was far more subtle than the likes of Ms. Nettle, because she still trusted him. Oh, how's that for a guilt trip?

"Cedric?" Roland asked, noticing the faraway look in the sorcerer's eyes.

"Oh!" He blinked, stuttering, "Y-Yes, I'll take good care of Princess Sofia, Your Majesty. I promise."

"Very well. All right, I'm off to get Miranda and the other two then; we're getting a bit of a late start, but Amber and James didn't want to wait until the morning to leave." He chuckled and looked at the young princess. "And just so you know, I wouldn't be surprised if you got a present when we get back." He winked at Sofia.

She smiled happily. "You don't have to do that. But…if you _want_ to then thank you."

The king bid them farewell and left at last, ready to get the rest of his family and get away for a little while.

Sofia turned to her friend and laughed softly. "You can breathe now," she joked lightly.

Cedric sighed as Sofia released his hand finally. He walked over to his spell book and stared at the pages. "It's always nerve wracking when the king visits me unannounced," he admitted.

"Why are you so scared of him?"

"I'm not _scared_ of him… I'm wary of him." He folded his arms. "I always get nervous around him, because he practically monitors every move I make. It's like he _expects_ me to make a mistake." He sighed. "So much for 'Cedric the Sensational.'"

Sofia's face grew a little sad. Did he really feel like that? Was he really that intimidated by the king? "But you _are_ sensational, Mr. Cedric. I don't hand out titles to just anyone." She smiled happily, hoping to cheer him up.

Cedric did manage a small smile of appreciation as he looked back at his apprentice. "Thanks, Princess Sofia…"

"Now…about my Prism Spell?" She grinned as she held up her practice wand.

"Oh, yes, of course." He held up his wand in response and repeated the interrupted spell from earlier: "Twists of light and colors glow; weave into a bright rainbow!"

"Wow!" Sofia's eyes sparkled in excitement as a small prism appeared and reflected thousands of tiny rainbows all over Cedric's workshop. She twirled around slowly, taking it all in. "This is by far my _favorite_ spell, Mr. Cedric," she breathed happily.

Cedric chuckled and shook his head good-naturedly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"So, do I just…?" She held up her wand and waved it around somewhat haphazardly.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Cedric asked, grasping the end her wand so she would stop her movements. "If you keep that up, you're likely to hurt yourself. Remember what I taught you: slow and steady does the trick."

"Right." She waited until he moved his hand before she moved the wand slowly. "Twists of light and…" She looked up at him for help, watching as he mouthed along with her, "…colors glow; weave into a bright r-rainbow." She gasped when the magic from the wand shot straight up and exploded, creating a literal fall of tiny half-colored/half-gray rainbows that soon covered the entire workshop floor. "What happened?"

"You hesitated," he told her gently, taking her hand that held the wand and moving it slowly. "Remember, if you're confident in your spell, then everything will be fine. I think we've learned _that_ lesson plenty of times, right?" Seeing her nod, he instructed, "Try it again. Then, I'm going to do a cleanup spell."

"Okay." With Cedric's hand guiding her wand, she breathed and began: "Twists of light and colors glow; weave into a bright rainbow." She smiled when the spell worked correctly this time and her own prism appeared to bounce tiny rainbows around the room. "I did it!"

"Yes, you certainly did. Nicely done, Princess." He released her hand and held up his own wand. "All right, now we need to get this place cleaned up. And then _you_ need to get to bed."

She smiled pleadingly. "Just one more spell?"

"No," Cedric told her firmly, putting his free hand on his hip. "We've done five spells today. And they weren't easy ones either. Now, _you_ may not be tired, but _I_ most certainly am." He smirked when she pouted. "And save the pouting for someone who isn't immune to it."

She giggled and sighed. "Okay, fine…"

"Tabernam tersus," Cedric spoke, watching as the rainbows disappeared and his workshop was restored to its normal order. "There, that's more like it." He couldn't stifle the yawn that escaped him, indicating just how tired he was and how long of a day it had actually been. "All right, Princess Sofia. I think…" He blinked, realizing she was looking at the portrait of his parents. "Dear girl, whatever are you doing?"

"Remember when you said you'd invite your mom before the end of the year?" she asked, smiling toward him sweetly.

"Vaguely," he responded simply, shrugging. "What of it?"

"Well, it's sort of the end of the year now…and with my parents and siblings gone on an adventure, this would be a good time for her to come stay. Don't you think so?"

Cedric shook his head uncertainly. "I don't know, Sofia… I'm not sure how King Roland would like a visitor in his castle without him here."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Besides, Dad likes your parents, doesn't he?"

"Of course, especially Father. But he, um…" He hesitated, especially since he couldn't necessarily let Sofia in on how his mother knew about and even sometimes encouraged his 'schemes' he'd once put in the foreground. Granted, his mother seemed to understand that he wasn't working on said 'schemes' currently—maybe for good, but that was to be determined. Still, he was a little unsure how she would interact with Sofia and the other castle dwellers when she was actually present for a while. However, she did seem to like the princess, so…

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked, worried about his random lapse from reality.

Cedric blinked and looked back at her. "Sorry, Princess. Okay, I suppose it would be fine for a day or two. But she _must_ be gone before your father gets back."

"So her visit is like a secret?"

The sorcerer smiled with a small hum. "Mm, you could say that… I just don't need any more trouble."

"If you say so…" The girl smiled in return and handed him her practice wand. "All right, I know you and Wormwood are tired, so I'll let you two get your rest." She gave him a quick hug before waving at Wormwood. "Good night! I'll see you in the morning." She left the workshop in a pleasant mood.

Cedric sighed and placed the wand onto the table before glancing at Wormwood. "Wormy, we may be in over our heads…"

The raven scoffed and muttered, "You're telling me."

To be continued…

[Well, this is the end of Chapter 1! I don't recall the last time I've written a multi-chapter story. As far as I can tell, this story should have no more than three chapters. I'm not really a "multi-chapter" fan as far as my own personal writing goes. I usually like one-shots, but I feel this deserves proper attention to detail, so I'm aiming for two more chapters. If all goes well, this story should be completed within the course of a week or two. I hope you all are enjoying it thus far! AquaTurquoise]


	2. Gestures

Chapter 2: Gestures

Summary: Cedric's mother Winifred the Wise comes for a visit at the same time the king, queen, and twins are leaving for a visit to another kingdom. As Sofia wishes to stay behind, Roland leaves the princess in Cedric's care.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or any characters associated with the show.

A/N: Thank you all for the kind reviews. I'm looking forward to continuing this story! :)

The next day at school was not too bad for Sofia. True, she didn't have James and Amber with her, but she still had Vivian, Desmond, and her other friends to talk to. She passed her test on color altering, something Cedric had worked to help her learn a while ago, and she was ecstatic. She couldn't wait to show her parents when they returned and Cedric, of course.

But getting to the end of the day seemed nearly impossible. Her classes were interesting and everything, but it always seemed that the more excited she became about school ending, the slower the day seemed to go. Still, she stayed positive. The weekend would arrive soon enough!

Meanwhile, at the castle, Cedric stood in his workshop while staring at the portrait of his parents. He held his hands clasped behind his back as he pondered. Should he contact his mother? He did miss her, and Sofia was excited about possibly seeing her again, but he still had to wonder how their interaction would be in this atmosphere rather than at Mystic Meadows. Would she continue her pleasantries or would she have a different mindset?

The sorcerer sighed, looking toward his shoulder as Wormwood alighted there. "What should I do, Wormy?" he asked his feathered companion. "I do enjoy seeing my mother, of course… And as silly as it sounds, I know it would make the princess happy… But is it a good idea? What if…my mother tries to go after the amulet herself?" He paused and chuckled softly. "No… No, Mother wouldn't do that. She may talk a big game, but actually doing it…that's something else entirely."

Wormwood rolled his eyes and muttered, "Gee, who does _that_ sound like?"

"I know, Wormy… I'm much of the same way, of course… But I think Mummy would be fine. I hope she'd be fine…" He rubbed his forehead. "Or else Father would take back the Family Wand and never trust me with it again." He sighed deeply and then mustered up his courage. "Right. I'm contacting her."

Cedric mumbled a spell and watched as his mother's face appeared in a floating orb. "Mummy?"

"Oh, Ceddy-kins, darling!" Winifred gushed as she smiled happily at her son. "My dear son, how are you? I know it hasn't been too long, but it's been long enough."

"Oh, I'm just fine… A-Actually, uh, Mother…" He cleared his throat a little before trying again. "C-Could you possibly come to stay…for about a day or two?"

The woman blinked from her end. "Really, Cedric? You want your dear old mother to come visit?"

"You're not _that_ old, Mummy," he chided happily with a grin. She always did overestimate her age, even if in jest. "So, what do you say? It could be nice to have you here for a while, and Princess Sofia has even inquired about you."

"She has?" The purple-clad woman smiled. "Really?"

"Yes…" Cedric ran one gloved hand over the back of his hair in uncertainty.

"Oh, I'd be delighted, Ceddy-kins! I really enjoyed the little princess when you all came last time. It would be nice to get away from here anyway." She leaned forward and whispered into the orb, "Besides, it beats listening to your father's snoring at night anyway."

The sorcerer chuckled, shaking his head. "I suppose so…"

"All right, Cedric, darling. Give me the night to prepare. I'll have to tell Goodwin of my travel plans, and I have a meeting to attend in the morning, but I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"All right, then. I'll look forward to seeing you." He blushed lightly when his mother blew him a kiss in response and dimmed their link. He glared at Wormwood, who was apparently laughing in his own little raven way. "Oh, hush." He waved his friend off to a perch as he headed back to his table, getting back to work.

A few hours later, school had ended and Sofia had arrived to the castle again. She hummed happily to herself as she greeted Baileywick and several others before bouncing up the stairs to Cedric's workshop. She opened the door happily and called, "Mr. Cedric!"

Cedric yelped in surprise and dropped his muffin he'd apparently been snacking on. Well, at least it wasn't a potion this time… He turned and looked at his charge pointedly. "Princess Sofia… What have I told you about sneaking up on me like that?"

"Sorry!" She looked at the dropped muffin in dismay. "Oh, no… Was that your last blueberry muffin?"

"I'm afraid so." He shrugged and picked up his soiled snack before using a spell to make it vanish. He glanced back at the princess. "So what was so important that you had to nearly give me a heart attack?"

She grinned and rushed over to him, holding up her latest test. "I passed my color altering exam!" She let him take it and watched him nod with a smile, seeming rather proud of her, before he handed it back. "Ms. Flora said I, uh…" She giggled. "…Passed with flying colors?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "I see the fairies are still good at being 'punny' and playing with words." He smirked. "And they would know about messing around with colors. To this day, I still have no clue what Princess Aurora's signature dress color is." He sighed. "Anyway, while you're here, I could use your help."

Sofia lit up in excitement as she placed her test onto the table with her book bag. "You could?" He almost never _asked_ for her help first… "What can I help you do, Mr. Cedric?"

He smiled a little. "Remember that promise you made to the king last night?" He saw her nod as she seemed to remember. "I could use your assistance in gathering some new ingredients today."

"Okay! I'd be happy to help." She paused and looked around. "So is your mom here too, or…?"

Cedric shook his head. "She'll be here tomorrow. She has to pack and get ready to visit. She also said she has a meeting in the morning." He chuckled. "And she probably has to explain to my father how to operate everything while she is gone."

Sofia giggled. "She's only supposed to be here for a few days, right?"

"True, but knowing my father and his dislike of non-magical contraptions sometimes, it would only take a few days to leave their house in a sorry state." He smirked when she laughed a little harder. "He may be Goodwin the Great, but without my mother around, he may become 'Goodwin the Goof-up.'"

The princess calmed her laughter and smiled. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Now, let's get to work so we can be back in time for dinner!"

A few hours later, after they'd collected necessary ingredients and paused for food, the sorcerer and the princess were back in the top of the tower, each working on separate projects.

Eventually, Cedric looked toward the window in the upper level of his workshop and realized he could no longer see the sun. He sighed and ran his hands lightly over his eyes and then his forehead before looking back at the potion he'd been pouring over for the last hour or so. Thanks to his newly-added ingredients, the potion was going to be a success.

The red substance in the vial seemed smooth and still. This potion, when used properly, could produce multiples of any _inanimate_ object. Hey, he still had his ethics—and he'd learned his lesson after the whole "Sofia the Worst" incident. And speaking of Sofia…she'd been rather quiet for the last half hour.

He looked over his shoulder toward the table where he'd left Sofia working on some sort of extra credit assignment the school had dispensed over the weekend (though he didn't think she really needed it). He had to smile. The poor princess had apparently been asleep for quite some time. She had her arms folded over her work and her head resting on her arms. She was breathing evenly and even had a content smile on her face. It must have been nice to have a peaceful sleep like that.

Cedric yawned when he realized that he, too, needed sleep. But he couldn't leave Sofia sleeping while she leaned over his table. She'd be in quite a bit of pain the next day. He walked over and shook her gently, hoping to stir her from her sleep. "Princess Sofia?" he asked.

The girl mumbled something in her sleep but never woke, instead clinging to her dreams.

"Sofia." The sorcerer sighed in slight annoyance when he realized she wasn't going to wake up. "Oh, fine… Wormy, I'll be back." To Wormwood's surprise, Cedric scooped Sofia from her chair and held her carefully. He looked over at her books and sighed, resigned to dealing with gathering her school supplies in the morning. He carried the girl toward his door and then exited the workshop before descending the seemingly endless flight of stairs.

Half way down, Cedric had to pause and catch his breath. Normally the trek didn't bother him, but consider the fact that he had an extra passenger, so to speak. Collecting his strength, he continued down until he had made it away from his tower and into the main part of the castle.

He paused when he realized something. "Where exactly _is_ her room, anyway?" He'd seen her up and down the hallways, of course, but he never really bothered to figure out where she or any of the other royals stayed.

Cedric wandered down his current hallway before pausing near a particular door that happened to be ajar. That was strange to him. Many if not most doors in the castle stayed shut nearly all the time. "Maybe this is it," he muttered as he maneuvered past the door and into the room.

With the light of the moon, he was able to see familiar purple apprentice robes and Sofia's new cloak he'd helped create for her lying on her window seat. He smiled as he noticed the particular care evidently given to both articles of clothing, as they were draped over the cushion of the window seat neatly and deliberately.

Cedric turned to the girl's bed and placed her down on top of the bedding. He gasped in surprise when Clover sat up from his apparent napping spot. "Oh, right, the ambitious woodland creature," he mumbled in dismay. "Leave it to Princess Sofia to have a bunny sleeping on her bed."

Clover shot the sorcerer a sarcastic look before looking back and forth between Sofia and her mentor. Clearly, he was confused as to what Cedric was doing there. He rarely left his workshop for all Clover knew.

"Don't look at me like that. She fell asleep in my workshop, and I wanted to make sure she made it to her bed so she wouldn't have muscle pain—oh, _why_ am I explaining myself to a _bunny rabbit_?" He sighed and turned to leave before he heard the girl stirring.

"Mr. Cedric?" Sofia asked sleepily, sitting up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep…I just couldn't keep my eyes open."

"Not to worry, Princess," he responded with a smile. "It is quite late, of course. I'm about to turn in myself."

Sofia gasped when she looked around, realizing she was in her room. "Mr. Cedric! You didn't carry me _all_ the way here, did you?"

"Well, I…" He shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't very well _leave_ you in there. Your father would never forgive me if he found out I let his youngest daughter sleep while draped over a table." He chuckled wryly.

She smiled softly. "You could have just told me to wake up."

"I tried. You're quite a heavy sleeper when you want to be."

She giggled. "Well, thank you, Mr. Cedric. You're always looking out for me."

Cedric cleared his throat as he felt a little embarrassed by her words. "Y-You're welcome, Princess Sofia." He blinked when she took hold of one of his hands, tapping her fingers on his gloves inquisitively. "What is it?"

"Why do you wear these gloves all the time?" she asked curiously, looking up at him. "Is it so you don't hurt yourself? Or do you have a 'Queen Elsa' thing going on that I don't know about?" She giggled when he rolled his eyes and smirked at her. "I'm just curious, Mr. Cedric."

"I'd be a fool not to know that by now, Princess Sofia," he returned with a small chuckle. "I may tell you about the gloves…some other time. It's late. Now, get some sleep. And if I'm not mistaken, I believe you have dance lessons in the morning."

The young princess giggled a little before smiling. "Hopefully I won't hurt anyone this time," she said, making her friend laugh in response. "And your mom should be here when I get back, right?" she asked happily as she slipped her shoes off and snuggled under her covers.

"Right, right. My mother will be here when you return."

"Okay," she agreed with a small yawn escaping her. "Sorry. I think I really do need to go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Mr. Cedric." She smiled before closing her eyes and lying down, dozing off again.

Clover lay closer to her, almost protectively, and fell asleep.

Cedric smiled thoughtfully. "Good night, Sofia…" He turned and left the room, heading back to his tower for the evening.

To be continued…

(A/N: Winifred will be in the third chapter, and it may or may not be my final chapter. We'll just have to see how the events play out. :) I hope everyone has a good weekend. Thank you all for your kind words and encouragement. You have no idea how much they mean.)


	3. Bonding

Chapter 3: Bonding

Summary: Cedric's mother Winifred the Wise comes for a visit at the same time the king, queen, and twins are leaving for a visit to another kingdom. As Sofia wishes to stay behind, Roland leaves the princess in Cedric's care.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or any characters associated with the show.

Sofia yawned as she sat up, feeling the rays of the sun pouring into her room like a comforting blanket. It felt so good she almost wanted to go back to sleep. That is, until Baileywick entered…

The castle steward raised an eyebrow at the girl as he saw her already getting to her feet. "You're up early, Princess Sofia."

She smiled and shrugged. "I just wanted to get my day started," she explained cheerfully. "When do I have to go to my dancing lessons?"

"Actually, that's what I came to tell you. It turns out your instructor has come down with a cold, and I told him to take the day off since I can't have illnesses in the castle. Your father wouldn't be pleased." He looked at his pocket watch. "Regardless, breakfast will be served in about fifteen minutes. And after you eat, I suppose you'll have some free time."

Sofia grinned. "Great! I never get free time anymore." She appeared to feel a little guilty as she smiled knowingly at Baileywick. "You…probably know more about that than I do, right?"

Baileywick just chuckled softly. "It's all part of the job, Princess Sofia. But I wouldn't have it any other way." He pocketed the watch and walked over to her closet. "Which dress would you like today?"

She smiled cutely. "The purple one."

"Very funny," he returned, extracting one of the thirty-something purple dresses she had and placing it onto her bed. "Fifteen minutes," he reminded her as he left.

Sofia giggled and moved behind her screen to get changed. She grabbed a brush next and started to untangle her hair, pulling the natural waves a little straighter. Upon finishing she glanced in her mirror and turned sideways. She smiled as she realized her hair was now reaching a bit past her shoulders. She pondered before opening her window to let in Mia and Robin, who'd been waiting patiently for Baileywick to leave.

"Wow, Sofia!" Mia gasped with her little eyes wider. "I don't think I've seen _that_ purple dress before."

The princess laughed and nodded. "Mom picked it out for me a few weeks ago. Um, I have a question…" She pointed at her hair. "Do you two think you could help me out? I wanted to try braiding my hair today, but I don't think I can reach long enough to do it without my arms getting tired…"

Robin nodded as she and Mia flew up. "We could give it a try."

"Not a good idea, Sofia," Clover finally advised as he sat up from the covers and yawned. "Last time they tried braiding someone's hair, it was Amber…and she had a huge tangle that took three hours to get out."

"That wasn't our fault," Mia insisted with a huff. "If she hadn't been moving around so much, we wouldn't have messed it up."

Clover looked at them with a deadpan stare. "And mind explaining to me how worms and twigs ended up in her hair too?"

Robin and Mia laughed guiltily and looked toward each other.

Sofia smiled uncertainly. "Ah…in that case… Thanks, you two, but that's okay."

Robin smiled. "We understand. Maybe next time. So what are you doing today?"

"I'm…eating breakfast, getting some 'free time' apparently, and then going to see Mr. Cedric and his mother." She smiled and walked to her window seat, gathering her new cloak and slipping it on, happy with the way it complimented her new dress. She then took her tiara and placed it on her head.

"I don't think I ever met his mom," Clover stated. "Then again, that guy rubs me the wrong way anyway, so I'm not surprised."

The princess laughed. "He's not bad, Clover. He's actually one of my closest friends…besides you all, of course."

"Yeah, well, I sure don't like that _raven_ of his. Me and Wormwood—we're gonna have words one day." The rabbit pointed to his head. "Do you see this scar? It's from when he whacked my head on the window sill last spring. That bird is mean."

"Maybe he's just misunderstood," Sofia opted, shrugging. "And maybe one day you two can be friends!"

"Yeah…maybe not." Clover grinned and shrugged when Sofia sighed at him. "What can I say, kid? Not everyone can be friends."

"I guess… I'll see you guys later. I'm starving." She pointed at a bowl on her vanity. "There are some treats in there if you'd like." She waved and left her room, shutting her door behind her. She gasped when she ran straight into Cedric and fell backwards onto the floor. "Mr. Cedric?"

Cedric looked down at the princess and shook his head. "You're always running into someone, aren't you?" he joked lightly as he helped her up. He smiled when he realized she was wearing his gift to her. "That looks very nice on you."

Sofia grinned and twirled around. "Thanks, Mr. Cedric! It's one of the best presents I've ever gotten." She clasped her hands behind her back innocently. "And you know what would be another nice gift?"

He sighed. "What would that be?"

She pointed at her head. "Do you have a spell that braids hair?"

"Do I have a spell that braids hair?" He chuckled. "What's wrong, Princess? You can't do it yourself?"

The princess pouted. "I can't reach, okay?"

He shook his head and took out his wand. "Very well. And I actually do, though why I know it…I have no clue." He waved the wand and stated, "_Plecto_."

Sofia smiled happily as she felt her auburn locks twisted into the first braid she'd worn in a long time. She twirled around. "How do I look?"

"Like Princess Sofia with her hair braided," Cedric quipped with a grin, putting his wand back into his robe.

She looked at him playfully. "Getting another compliment out of you is going to be hard, isn't it?" She gasped when she heard Baileywick calling her name from down the hallway. "Oh, right! Breakfast!" She looked up at her mentor and grabbed his hand. "Come on, Mr. Cedric. Let's go get something to eat before it gets cold."

Before he could protest, the sorcerer was pulled down the hallway into the dining area.

Afterward, the two friends went back to Cedric's workshop and sat together, just talking for once instead of having experiments, potions, or school work to deal with. It was nice, because Sofia could probably count on one hand how many times they'd actually just sat and talked.

"So you were going to tell me about your glove story," Sofia suggested as she pushed up onto her knees in order to see better.

"If I recall correctly," the sorcerer began slowly, "I said that could be a story for another time…"

"Yeah? It's another time." She grinned cutely.

He smiled thoughtfully and rolled his eyes. "Actually, I have a question for _you_." Seeing her light up in interest he asked, "Why was that bunny rabbit sleeping on your bed last night?"

Sofia paused and thought back. "Oh, Clover? I don't know. I guess he fell asleep there during the day." She laughed. "What? Wormwood doesn't sleep in your bed with you?"

Wormwood shot her a look. "Certainly not!"

Cedric shrugged. "There _was_ that one time when he was sick…"

Sofia smiled up at Wormwood, who appeared to be blushing and hiding his eyes behind his wing in embarrassment. "That's sweet."

"Hmm, he'd do the same for me…if it were reversed, I suppose." He sighed. "So clarify for me: is that rabbit your pet? I see him around quite often."

"Clover's not a pet. He's a friend."

Cedric nodded in understanding. "I feel the same. Sometimes animals are better companions than humans. They don't judge you…not as harshly anyway." He sighed.

Sofia smiled and placed a hand over the sorcerer's hand. "But there are some people who aren't mean like that and don't judge you based on a couple of mistakes." She continued when he looked toward her curiously, "We're human, Mr. Cedric. We all make mistakes. And there's really no reason for people to treat you like they have. I'm sorry you've gone through that."

The sorcerer smiled at the young princess's wise-beyond-her-years perception and gently patted her hand with his free one. "Thank you, Princess Sofia. That, um… That means a lot."

They both blinked and looked toward the door when they heard a knock. Sofia slid from her chair and ran over to pull it open.

She smiled upon seeing Baileywick there. "Hi, Baileywick!" she greeted happily. "What are you doing here?"

He nodded to the princess before he looked toward the other room occupant. "Cedric, you have a visitor."

Cedric blinked when Baileywick was practically pushed aside, and he laughed nervously as Winifred ran over and hugged him tightly. "M-Mother!"

"Oh, Ceddy-kins, darling!" she greeted enthusiastically, stepping back to see him more clearly. "I can't believe you finally invited me to stay for a little while. I actually don't remember the last time." She looked back at Baileywick and grinned. "Sorry about shoving you, Bailey-kins. A mother's excitement…heh."

He winced at her nickname for him but cleared his throat and straightened his jacket before nodding with a smile. "It's quite all right, Mrs. Winifred. I understand." He gestured toward Cedric, who seemed rather amused. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Sofia walked over and hugged Winifred as Cedric was beckoned into the stairwell. "How are you, Mrs. Winifred?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, Princess Sofia," the older woman replied as she returned the hug. She smiled down at the little girl. "My, you must have grown a few inches since I last saw you."

"Not really…" She giggled. "Maybe it's these shoes…"

"What is it, Baileywick?" Cedric asked impatiently as he folded his arms.

"When were you going to tell me we were having your mother as a guest?" the steward asked as he folded his arms. "Does King Roland know about this?"

"N-Not really…but I'll take care of her. She'll stay in my workshop, and she'll be gone by tomorrow anyway." He paused. "Wait. When is the family due back?"

"_Tomorrow_," the castle steward responded pointedly, watching Cedric's eyes widen. "Late tomorrow, but still…"

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she's back in Mystic Meadows by tomorrow afternoon." He looked back at his mother and his young apprentice laughing and talking. "But…"

Baileywick finally smiled in realization. "It's nice that Princess Sofia took a liking to your parents so easily. She really can make friends with anyone." He then returned to his typical serious mode. "Tomorrow afternoon…three o'clock. No later." He turned and marched down the stairs.

"Cedric, darling!" Winifred called as she saw her son staring down the stairs. "Come, come! We must discuss quite a few things."

Cedric sighed and turned toward the other two, smiling lightly. "Coming, Mother…"

The sun was starting to go down that Saturday afternoon, and the wind rustled the autumn leaves on the trees before taking a few with it. Now Sofia knew what Pocahontas had meant by "the colors of the wind."

The princess smiled in her thoughts as she sat with her two older companions near the water. She yawned lightly before feeling a hand on her shoulder.

Winifred smiled at the younger girl. "Are you ready to head in, Princess?" she asked gently.

Sofia shook her head with a light smile. "I'm all right. The wind just kind of…sings me to sleep, I guess." She giggled and turned toward them again. "So, what else would you like to do while you're here, Mrs. Winifred?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be a bother to either of you, so whatever you deem interesting, I think it would be nice to do." She chuckled. "Getting away from all those old sorcerers with their wily ways is fun enough for me. I really enjoy a break from them from time to time."

"Even Father?" Cedric asked with a light grin.

"_Especially_ your father," she retorted, grinning right back. "Don't get me wrong—I love the man, but he can be rather difficult sometimes." She looked around and beckoned them both closer, as if sharing something of utmost importance. "Would you two like to know who my second choice would have been, just for good fun? You must keep it a secret, now."

Sofia's eyes sparkled in interest. "Who?"

Cedric didn't ask, but that didn't make him any less curious…or scared to find out.

"Baileywick," Winifred confessed, giggling like a little school girl.

"Really?" the princess asked in surprise.

Cedric, on the other hand, looked horrified. "M-Mother! Baileywick! W-Why?!"

"There's just something endearing about a man who is at the beck and call of everyone and can _clean_." She shrugged while Cedric was flushed in embarrassment. "Plus, he's not a complete stick in the mud. He can be quite fun when he wants to be. But you two never see that side of him."

Sofia laughed. "I guess not." She looked up as Cedric shuddered. "Are you okay, Mr. Cedric?"

"As soon as I get that mental picture out of my head, I will be." While Goodwin the Great was a little difficult sometimes, he did respect his father; if _Baileywick_ had been his father figure… Well, at least he would have been neater. No. _No!_ Don't even think about it.

Winifred laughed. "Well, now that I've disturbed my son, what say we head back inside and I'll whip us up a batch of Fly Cakes?" She winked at the younger girl who smiled excitedly. "I hear they're quite popular around here."

"Yes! Let's go!" Sofia jumped to her feet and quickly took Cedric's hands, helping him up also. She skipped ahead as the other two followed her.

Winifred glanced up toward her son and smiled sweetly when he eyed her warily. "What?"

"_Baileywick_, Mother? Really?"

She closed her eyes and hummed as she walked on, a mystified Cedric following after both of his companions.

To be continued…

(A/N: Okay, so I decided to stop right here for this chapter. I've got one more chapter to go, which is one more than I expected. :) Thanks for all the encouragement and reviews. I'm glad to bring people into my own little "world" when writing. I hope to have the last chapter out by the end of the week. My best to you all, and I hope you have a good week.)


	4. Simply Sensational

Chapter 4: Simply Sensational

Summary: Cedric's mother Winifred the Wise comes for a visit at the same time the king, queen, and twins are leaving for a visit to another kingdom. As Sofia wishes to stay behind, Roland leaves the princess in Cedric's care.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sofia the First" or any characters associated with the show.

A/N: This is the last chapter to this story, which I have very much enjoyed writing. I hope you all like this, and once everything settles down a little bit and I get a much-needed "break," I'll hopefully be able to write a couple more stories here and there for you. :) As always, thanks for your feedback, encouragement, and patience. All are must appreciated. ~AquaTurquoise

"…And then, Mr. Cedric outsmarted Ms. Sascha and used his Morpho Mirrors against her," Sofia concluded with a grin as she and Cedric were visiting with Winifred in the dining room later that evening. "You should have seen it, Mrs. Winifred. Mr. Cedric was awesome."

Cedric smiled in appreciation as he lifted a fork into the air and gestured casually. "However, Mother, it was really the princess's idea." He chuckled lightly. "She's actually pretty good at coming up with sneaky plans. I must say it makes me proud as a royal sorcerer and mentor of sorts."

The young girl giggled and lifted her own fork, "toasting" Cedric as their Fly Cake desserts made contact.

Winifred smiled in response. "I am glad to hear that you two make such a good team," she told her son and his apprentice. "Come to think of it, it almost sounds like you both draw strengths from each other. Where one falls, the other picks up."

"Kind of like Yin and Yang?" Cedric pondered aloud before shrugging and eating a portion of his treat.

"I guess you could say that." The older woman nodded toward Sofia. "While Ceddy-kins can create many things, I think planning quests or 'tricks' may be more of a strength for you, Princess Sofia."

She giggled and waved one hand gently. "I don't know if 'tricks' is the right word. I typically don't like to be dishonest or mean to people, but that was the second time that lady had gone after people I cared about…" She sighed. "I don't understand why people are just mean sometimes. She wanted my amulet this time, if for nothing else then for power. She's already a powerful fairy, but I guess it wasn't enough."

Winifred caught Cedric's look and smiled half way. She realized Cedric had backed off on his pursuit of the amulet himself, and this was the very reason. Sofia was obviously protective of the powerful necklace because of its magic and due to her promise to the king. But it seemed she also held a bit of discontent for people who liked to upset the balance of things by abusing that power.

"I just don't get it," Sofia continued, looking toward her companions. "Why be someone you're not anyway? In Ms. Sascha's case, she was Ms. Nettle and a pretend sorceress. It just seems like she's never satisfied with herself, going after the fairies' book and then my amulet…"

Cedric cleared his throat as the conversation carried on. He stirred some of the icing on top of his confection while listening to Sofia. She had a point. Then again, she always did. She was almost too smart for her age, and "wise" definitely came to the forefront of his mind. How could a little girl have so much perspective with circumstances like these?

"But," Sofia concluded with a smile as she looked toward Cedric, "if there's one person I can always count on, it's you, Mr. Cedric. I know I probably annoy you sometimes, and I'm sorry if I've messed up any of your spells in the past—especially since I sometimes forget to knock before I enter your workshop—but I really do like being able to work with you not just as an apprentice, but…as a friend?"

Neither mother nor son was expecting that.

Winifred smiled gently at the two castle dwellers. It was amazing what a little over a year, some spells, and a lot of determination could do. And if nothing else, Sofia had taught her son one of the most important things: friendship really is key.

"Y-You think of me as your friend?" Cedric clarified, seeing the girl nod. "W-Well, I… Thank you, Princes Sofia. I guess if I'd had more experience growing up, I would have been more familiar with the whole concept." He smiled at her and shrugged. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Right," the princess laughed before yawning. She held a hand to her mouth and smiled sleepily afterward. "I'm sad to say it, but I think I should probably get some rest."

Winifred nodded in understanding. "I know you've had a big day, dear. Go on to bed then. We'll be here when you wake up."

"All right." She stood from her chair and hugged Winifred happily. "Thank you for coming to stay. I like spending time with you."

The older woman smiled. "Same here, my dear girl."

Sofia then grinned and ran over to Cedric, enveloping him in one of her hugs she reserved just for her mentor. "Good night, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric chuckled and returned her hug. "Good night, Princess Sofia. Sleep well." As she moved back, he tugged on her braid playfully, making her giggle. "I think Queen Elsa and Princess Anna would be proud."

Sofia smiled and replied, "Thanks, Mr. Cedric…for everything." She hugged him one more time and then bid them both good night again before finally heading down the hallway to her room.

Cedric sighed before looking back at his mother and blinking when he saw her smiling knowingly at him. "Wh-What?"

"You're a good friend to her, Cedric," she told him gently. "I'd be willing to say you're probably the closest friend she has."

"Of course not, Mother… She's a princess. She has lots of friends."

"Ah, yes, and when does she see these friends? I'm assuming you mean the young ladies she brought with her to Mystic Meadows, correct?"

"Well, those are some of her friends. She sees them every now and then. But what about all the friends she has at school?"

"Cedric," she said lightly, laughing. "Of course she has lots of friends. She may be a princess, but she's also a kind soul who can reach anyone. But let's keep in mind, son, that she sees you far more often than any of her other friends."

Cedric blinked and pondered. Was that true?

"She cares a great deal about you, you know," the older woman continued. "You'd be hard pressed to find someone like her more often than not. For that reason… If you're still after her amulet…"

The sorcerer shook his head. "Mother… I don't think I could do that even if I wanted to. All things considered, things are looking up for me… Father finally trusted me enough to give me our Family Wand. People are complimenting my work more often, including King Roland. And…Sofia…"

"It would break her heart if you took the amulet, wouldn't it?"

He nodded. "Most certainly." He waved a hand with a light scoff. "Besides, even if I did take it, I doubt it would work for me. It would probably curse me for doing something evil. I'm not about to fall into that sort of trap. I've had my share of bad luck, and I really don't think I need anymore." He adjusted the cuffs of his olive shirt beneath his robe and cleared his throat. "So therefore, I suppose my previous goals will be seeing a change here soon. I'm sorry if that disappoints you."

Winifred simply laughed and walked over to her son, pulling him to his feet so that she could hug him. "Disappoint me? My darling child, you make me proud each time you better yourself. That's all I've ever wanted for you—happiness and good achievements. I'm sorry if I ever misguided you."

Cedric returned his mother's hug. "It's all right, Mummy. But thank you for believing in me."

The next day, the trio spent some time together before ultimately seeing Winifred off to Mystic Meadows again. She promised to check in often and to visit when she actually had the permission of the king (most of the time).

Almost immediately after Winifred left, the royal family returned in their flying coach. Amber and James greeted Sofia excitedly before rushing into the castle.

Sofia blinked as her parents walked over to her and Cedric. "Where are they going in such a hurry?"

Miranda and Roland exchanged glances with a smile before the queen replied, "We promised them that they could throw a party next weekend, so they're likely getting their cakes and decorations in order." She leaned down and hugged her daughter. "Well, it looks like you survived."

Sofia giggled as she moved from Miranda to Roland and hugged him also. "Of course! Mr. Cedric is a very good guardian."

"I see," the king responded with a smile as he stood up, Sofia moving back to her spot beside Cedric. "Well, Cedric, it looks like we may never have a need for a royal babysitter. It seems that a Royal Sorcerer will do just fine."

Cedric held up his hand with a nervous chuckle. "A-As long as it's _just_ Princess Sofia, Your Majesty," he requested. "I'm still a little uncertain of the other children."

Roland laughed. "Very well. I'll give you that one." He held his arm out to Miranda, who took it gingerly. "We're about to get some rest before supper. Cedric, as a thanks, you're welcome to join us." He led the queen into the castle.

The sorcerer blinked in surprise before calling, "Th-Thank you, Your Majesty!" He looked back at Sofia with a grin. "Can you believe it? _I_ have been invited to supper!"

She giggle. "It's about time." She took his hand and playfully tugged him toward the castle once more. "Now come on! Let's show Mom and Dad that we've perfected the Prism Spell!"

Cedric chuckled as he followed the young girl into the castle. "I'll, um… I'll go get our wands. You head into the dining room and I'll meet you there."

"Okay!" Sofia turned and skipped happily into the dining room as Cedric returned to his tower.

He walked into the workshop and picked up his and Sofia's wands before looking at his table where there lay a single newly-baked Fly Cake and a note. Curious, he picked up the note and read it.

_Cedric,_

_Thank you for keeping me close to your heart. I'm proud of your progress, and I know your father is, too. If Princess Sofia is any indication, you have a bright future ahead of you—whether it's as an educator or simply a __**sensational**__ sorcerer. You can be anything you want to be, my son, as long as you believe in yourself. If you need me, you know where to find me._

_Love,_

_~Mummy~_

Cedric smiled and folded the note, tucking it into his vest pocket before turning and leaving the room and meeting up with the royals again.

Later that night, Cedric lay in his bed, staring at the stone ceiling. He sighed and reached under his pillow, pulling out his wand and lighting it with a whisper of a well-versed spell. He then gathered the note from his mother, now moved to his bedside table, and read it over and over. He then smiled in satisfaction, dousing the light of his wand and holding the cherished note to his chest. As he drifted to sleep, he considered her words.

Maybe, at last, he _was_ sensational…and he really could be anything he wanted to be. As long as he had the love and encouragement of his mother and his young apprentice, then there was no doubt in his mind that he could in fact achieve his goals and dreams.

The end

(A/N: It's kind of bittersweet to end this story. I enjoyed writing it, but I know it's time to end it. :) Thanks for the reviews and motivation. You're all very sweet and kind, and you're the reason I keep writing. I hope I get around to writing again soon enough, but for now I'll be taking a break and getting back into my work. Have a great weekend! All my best. ~AquaTurquoise)


End file.
